Double O Clary
by Broken-youth
Summary: Sequel to Silence. Clary now works for the CIA, tracking down Sebastian's men. She has to go to a university for one mission. There she meets Izzy and Jace for the first time in 4 years. They don't know that it's her and they can't. But when they start to suspect things get more confusing than Clary guessed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The CIA

Clary had been away for 4 years. She was twenty now. She also had to go to a university as her new case in order to track down Sebastian's final man. She had never met him and he had never met her. It should be safe. Anyway, she had changed her appearance. She had gotten skin grafting on her back until only the scar that said MINE remained. Her once red hair had been bleached and died Snow White. She looked like her brother, Jon, now. Clary had been working for the CIA for the past 4 years of her life.

Clary had just moved into her apartment for university. She started tomorrow. She had just moved all her stuff in and that included her weapons, laptops, gadgets, computers and also her furniture and clothes and stuff. It was getting dark. Clary went to bed. Tomorrow was a new day. A new day to get the information. A new day to bring Sebastian in.

Clary woke up to the sun shining through her curtains. She got up and had a shower. She pulled on her blue ripped jeans, black fitted tang top and white leather jacket. Shelley her hair down loose. She put on some mascara and eyeliner and grabbed her drawstring bag, throwing it over her shoulder. She pulled on her heeled boots and grabbed an apple. In her bag she put her uni stuff and some of the stuff she needed for the mission. Once she had eaten her apple she went downstairs to the garage. She pulled on her helmet and got on her motorbike before zooming off.

Jace's POV:

Izzy and I were starting at uni today. We had both gotten into the same one. We pulled into the car park and got out the car. At once we were surrounded by people. I ignored them, deep in thought. It had been four years since we had seen Clary. It still hurt after all this time. The crowd fell silent when a Ducati motorbike zoomed into the parking lot. I watched as a girl got off it. She had long legs and a great body. She wore ripped jeans, black tang top and white leather jacket. If I had never been with Clary then I would have asked her out. She pulled her helmet off and shook out her long, white hair. She spun around and looked at me. I froze. I was looking at the female version of Clary's brother. The girl looked exactly like Clary except for the hair colour. The girl faltered but broke our eye contact when she saw someone.

"Felix!" She shouted. Everyone turned to look at her as she stalked across the parking lot. She grabbed a guy and pulled him into the building. Her voice even sounded like Clary's.

I turned to Izzy.

"Did you-" I started.

"Yeah. She looked like-"

"Clary!" I finished.

I ran after her but lost her. With a sigh I headed to my first lecture of the day.

I sat at the back and tried to ignore the sluts that were all over me. I pushed them away when the teacher entered. He started to talk

and I took notes. I had forgotten what this class was on to be honest. Half way through the lecture the door opened. The girl from before walked in. She handed the teacher a note and started to head up the stairs to find a seat. On the way a guy grabbed her ass. She caught his wrist and bent it back. There was a sickening snap and the guy cried out. I blinked. She had to be Clary. She just had to be. The only available seat was in front of me. She sat and pulled out a notebook. The teacher continued speaking and the girl took notes. I found myself watching her every movement and comparing them to Clary's. They were virtually identical. When the bell rang the girl ran out before I could say anything.

I tried to follow her but crashed into Izzy in the hall.

"This way," She said and started to run again I followed her and we burst into a gym. There was no one in there. That was until I heard a voice.

"... I don't know Gus. They never said anything," she was saying. I looked around but couldn't see her.

"...I can't do that. I have to go," she said and there was a beeping noise as if she were disconnecting a call.

"I'm up here!" She said.

Izzy and I looked up to see her hanging from a ceiling beam by one foot.

"Clary?" Izzy called. Something wet fell on my face. I looked at the girl closer and realised she was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's POV:

One of my tears fell on Jace's face.

"Are you ok?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked. It pained me to pretend I had never met them. Izzy have Jace a pointed look.

"I'm Izzy and this is my adopted brother, Jace." She introduced them. My long, white hair fell in my eyes. I was still hanging upside down.

"Seraphina Fairchild," I introduced myself, using my fake name. Fairchild was my mothers maiden name and Seraphina had been what my father had wanted to call me. I looked at Jace. His eyes were raking across my body, searching for any signs of me being Clary. It hurt. The CIA had made me stop contact with them to keep them safe but it still hurt.

"Are you going to try out for the cheer squad?" Izzy asked. I had to as part of the mission. The guy I was going after was on the football squad. Cheerleaders and footballers had to work together a lot. I nodded.

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked. Izzy smiled.

"Yeah, we can audition together," she said. I smiled and pulled my phone out my bra before dropping it. Izzy caught it.

"Put your number in," I told her. She did with a series of beeps.

"I'm not throwing it back up," she warned me. I smiled and relaxed my foot. I went plummeting towards the ground but twisted and landed in a crouch before gravity landed me in hospital with several broken bones. When I straightened up they were scrutinising me, trying to figure it out. I swore mentally. It hurt, not being able to talk to Jace. Especially when he was the one to cure my silence and to help me get away from Sebastian. I smiled, remembering the time we had gotten rid of the guns.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the next class. Izzy caught up to me, chatting about shoes. The Clary they knew hated shopping but, over time, I had come to like it.

"We should totally go shopping together after school," Izzy said, trying to see if it was me or not. I grinned.

"Hell yeah! If you go in your car I'll follow on my bike," I said. Something flashed in Izzy's eyes but it was gone before I could identify it.

"Great, meet me in the car park after school," Izzy said, her bubbly persona back. I smiled and waved to her as she headed to her class. I had discovered that they guy I was after wasn't in today so I could go after him tomorrow which left me time to hang out with Izzy.

She was sitting on the hood of her car after school. I pulled on my helmet and rode over to her. I flipped the Visor up.

"Ready?" I asked. Izzy grinned.

"Hell yeah," She got into her car and pulled out. I followed her out the parking lot. She led me straight to the mall. I parked besides her and we got out.

"Ready to shop till ta drop?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"In your case I'm expecting literally," I joked. Izzy laughed and I grinned.

We walked into the mall and started to plan where to go first.

"Come on," I said. Izzy shook her head and pointed. There was a group of druggies by the shop we wanted to go in. I bit my lip.

"ISAAC!" I yelled and stalked over to them, pulling Izzy with me. "If your going to sniff it then don't do it in public," I said to their faces. Izzy looked shocked.

"Sorry, Phin!" Isaac said.

"Yeah, just hope I don't tell your mum," I said.

"She'd probably want my stash for herself," Isaac said. I sniggered and turned to go. "Hey, Phin, you going to the club later?" He asked. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Don't know," I said and pulled Izzy into the shop.

"Who were they?" She asked.

"Friends," I lied. They were some more agents that had to fit in with the "crowd" if you get my drift.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's POV:

Izzy had decided that we were going to the club on my behalf. She called up Jace and Alec, telling them to get ready. When we got back to my apartment it was getting dark. Izzy put all our bags on my couch.

"Where's your room?" She asked. I led her past the office with my gadget in and into my room. Izzy pulled out the black dress that I had brought. It was short and came to my mid thigh. It clung to me like a second skin. I pulled on my heeled black thigh boots. I let my hair down and went heavy on the mascara and eyeliner. Izzy was wearing a red dress with a skirt that flared out a bit. I grabbed my phone and put it down my bra alone with my key and a knife that went in my boots. Not that Izzy knew that.

We met Jace and Alec outside my building. Alec gapped at me and Jace dragged his eyes over me. I shivered and wished I had brought my jacket.

"Come on," I said and led them to the club that was a few blocks away. There was a massive queue outside but I lead them past it and to the front.

"Hey Phin," one of the guys said and let us in without batting an eyelid.

Inside the music was pounding, bodies pulsating, beats thumping. The bar was lined with drinks and empty cups. People were slumped across it, some sitting on the bar stools, drinking. The later group were the ones that weren't drunk yet, the newest to the club tonight. I headed over to the bar. One of the agents was the bartender. He saw me and shoved a drink along the bar towards me. It was my regular vodka and coke.

I caught the drink and took a swig. The man besides me tapped my shoulder and showed me a video of myself. It had captured the moment when I caught the drink and taken a swig. I looked like a model.

"You could be a model!" The man shouted over the music. I shook my head and turned around to see Alec, Jace and Izzy standing there awkwardly. I nodded towards them and the bartender rushed out with some drinks for them. At the back of the club I could see the staircase. There were security guards besides it. There must be a meeting. The upstairs of this club was were the CIA met regularly. No one would ever suspect a thing. I put my drink down and headed to the guys.

"I'm gonna dance," I told them. They nodded. I moved off to the dance floor. Jace followed me and I bit my lip. I just had to lose him and go upstairs.

I moved around the leather and sweat clad bodies and started to dance when I found a spot. Jace started to dance with me and it took everything I had to not lean in and kiss him. He was apparently thinking the same thing. I spun around and lost myself in the bodies. I heard Jace trying to find me.

"Serephina?" He asked. "Phin?" I agilely moved around people, sliding past in the non existent space between them. When I reached the stairs one of the security guards let me past. I headed up the stairs and into the meeting room.

In the centre was a big table, surrounded by chairs that were filled with people.

"Ah, CM. There you are," my boss, Patrick said. "You're dressed very slutilly my dear,"

"Yeah well, I had to fit in," I said and took the one empty seat.

"Ok then, this meeting was called to explain about Alistair's behaviour." Alistair was the guy I was going after.

"He is very violent and has been accused of strangling a woman. This hasn't been proved but it may put you in more danger CM. You have to get close to him in whatever way you wish, whether it is a friendly way or something more than friends." I nodded. "Alistair is one of the tacticians for Sebastian and if CM can bring him in and get the information we may find out where Sebastian has been hiding for these last four years. Alistair is the last piece of the puzzle," Patrick explained. The door burst open and a security guard walked in, holding a squirming boy in his grasp.

"I found him listening in," he said and unceremoniously dumped the boy on the floor. It was Jace.

"Serephina? What are you doing?" Patrick asked when I stood up, my chair scraping along the ground. Patrick peered over the top of his glasses at Jace. "Shit!" I glared at him as I went to kneel by Jace.

"What were you doing?" I asked. Jace narrowed his eyes at me. I bit my lip.

"Why should I tell you?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me Jace," I said.

"Fine. I saw you go up the stairs and followed you. Then I sort of accidentally listened in," he said. I smirked.

"And what did you find out?"

"Oh no! Not this again... Last time someone asked me that it ended up badly," he said. You could say it ended badly alright. Two of Sebastian's men died and I started to talk again. My first word was Jace and it was more of a scream. This pressure was to much and I had only "met" Jace and Izzy today. For the first time in four years.

"What's he talking about CM?" One of the guys asked.

"Don't you CM me," I snapped and stood up, grabbing Jace's arm and pulling him up too. "Was that all?" I asked and when no one answered I left, towing Jace behind me. I led him out side the club and out onto the street. "What was that?" I asked. Jace looked pissed.

"What's with the CM thing, Clary?" He asked. I froze.

"What did you call me?" I said slowly.

"I called you by your name, Clarissa!" He snapped. I glared at him. I was going to have to use the cousin card.

"I don't know what you-" I was cut off when Jace's lips crashed down onto mine. The kiss was full of desperation and passion. My lips moved against his automatically. After a second I pulled back and gasped for air, pushing myself away from him. Hurt flashed across his face and my eyes filled with tears.

"I... I can't... I'm sorry!" I got out before I ran. I full on sprinted back to my apartment. When I got there I took of my make up, changed into pyjamas, got into bed and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary's POV:

It had been one week since I last talked to Jace. I was avoiding him. By the looks of it he hadn't told Izzy which was good. I couldn't blow my cover any further. I was going around to their house. According to Izzy, her parents and Mac weren't home.

"They were going for some bonding time as Max had been feeling left out." Izzy had said.

Izzy and I were going to practise our routine for the cheer squad. We had gotten in last Friday. Alistair had been eyeing me up and flirting. Although it sickened me to do so I had played all coy and flirted back, much to Jace's apparent disgust. Jace had football training so Izzy and I were alone. Their new house was similar to the one they had had when I lived with them. They had moved because the old place held to many memories. Izzy said that as well.

I changed into my training clothes. They were a pair of black running shorts and a black sports bra. Izzy put on practically the same thing and we laughed when we saw that.

"Shall we practise in the garden?" Izzy asked. "There's more room,"

"Sure," we headed out to the garden and I saw that it was huge. Izzy set the music up and we started to dance. We had to circle around and do some other moves. We were only practising the floor moves today.

Aki's POV:

I was meditating in my room when I heard some loud music. It was too cheerful and sounded like the sort of thing cheerleaders would use. I groaned and got up from the floor.

"DAD!" I yelled. My father and I were Japanese. We ran a dojo in town.

"WHAT?" He yelled back.

"THE NEIGHBOURS ARE AT IT AGAIN!" I shouted. The neighbours had moved in a month ago. They had three sons and a daughter. I think they had had another daughter but something had happened to her. You could see it on their faces and hear it in their voices whenever they talked about her.

"THEN SORT IT OUT! IM BUSY!" Came my fathers reply. I sighed and walked towards my balcony. The glass doors swung open and I walked to the end before looking over the fence at next doors garden. Izzy and another girl were there, dancing. Izzy had that look on her face. The look that meant she was thinking about her sister. Unless the girl that wasn't there was adopted.

The two girls were complete opposites. Izzy had black hair, brown eyes and cream skin. The other girl had long, white hair, pale, flawless skin and emerald green eyes.

"...do this routine in our uniform and the boys eyes will fall out," Izzy said. Emerald eyes laughed and started to do handsprings down to the other end of the garden. I whistled, impressed. She had good posture and looked strong. She looked like a professional gymnast.

"Serephina!" Izzy called. Emerald eyes cartwheeled back up the garden and stopped by Izzy. Izzy grabbed the girls hands and jumped on her shoulders. Emerald eyes spun around and they both jumped, doing a forward roll on the floor. I didn't know that Izzy did gymnastics. I decided to make myself known to them.

"Could you turn it down a bit?" I called and the girls spun around to face me.

"Aki! This is my friend Serephina. Phin, this is Aki. Our Japanese neighbour," she introduced us, turning the music down and turned to emerald eyes. "What languages do you speak again?" She asked.

"English, German, French, Russian, Japanese and Portuguese." Emerald eyes counted them off on her fingers. I started to climb down the balcony and walked along the top of the fence, jumping down besides the girls. Izzy looked impressed. Emerald eyes didn't.

"So you guys do dance?" I asked. Izzy smiled but Emerald eyes scoffed.

"That isn't dancing," she grabbed her phone out her bra and started to play some music. It was a remix of hotbox. When it got to the chorus she started to move her arms in a zig zag pattern and then moved them quickly before leaning forward in a robotic way. She turned with her feet in that sliding motion, swaying her arms in front of her. Sometimes they crossed. She started to step backwards, moving her arms faster. She kicked her feet out a bit in turn and brought her arms up in a cross over her chest. She dropped them to her side and lifted her front foot up in a robotic motion again. She carried on moving her foot until it had moved in a square and she put it down. She was amazing at dancing in that roboty, jerky way that made her body look like it was in several pieces at once. Emerald eyes stopped the music and smirked.

"Now that was dancing," she said and walked inside, her hips swaying naturally.

"She's amazing," I said to Izzy. She nodded.

"Yeah. She reminds me so much of Clary. It's sad really, I mean she left four years ago." The look crossed Izzy's face.

"What happened to your sister?" I asked gently.

"She wasn't my sister," Izzy said. "But it felt like she was," she fell silent

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said, trying to reassure her.

"No. It's fine. Clary had a... A troubled past. She came to live with us because my parents knew hers. Her parents are dead. Anyway this... guy," She said the word guy with everyone once of hatred she could muster. "came looking for her. He was dangerous. Clary fought him and he was arrested. He escaped from prison and poisoned her boyfriend, my brother, Jace. He survived and she left to 'protect us' " Izzy did air quotations around the words protect us. I'm guessing that Izzy thought differently. "The guy that came after Clary had been in her life for years. He was awful. He scarred her, both mentally and physically. I can't tell you what he did, it was that bad," Izzy hiccuped, holding back tears. I put my hand on her arm and she smiled gratefully. "What hurts even more is that Serephina looks just like her, except for the hair. Clary's hair was flaming red." I bit my lip. I felt guilt and sadness for this family even though I had done nothing, knew nothing.

As we had been talking Emerald eyes had snuck back I into the garden, unnoticed. We only noticed her when her phone rang. She looked up, guiltily.

"Sorry," she said before answering. "Serephina speaking," her face paled.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. I looked at Izzy who shrugged. "They were supposed to be-" she broke off and grabbed her stuff. She waved at us and gestured to the door. Izzy nodded. We heard he shout from inside the house. "Well get the bloody answers! It's been more than 15 years!" I looked at Izzy again who looked even more confused. The door slammed and we could hear Emerald eyes shouting faintly from the other side of the house. "...do what you have to! Cut off their fingers one by one but get me some answers!" Ok, I was freaked out and confused now. Not to mention a bit scared. "...will do it myself!" Emerald eyes shouted. There was the sound of a motorbike starting up and then it faded away after zooming off.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary's POV:

The phone call I had got the other day at Izzy's was from Patrick. I know he was my boss but the bomb he dropped on me was unexpected so I had a cause to be rude. You want to know what the bomb was? My parents. My parents are alive. They faked their deaths. When Sebastian shot them it was their perfect excuse to disappear. Why? They were in the CIA too. They had been on too many missions and had made some slip ups which had led to some... problems. They had caused international chaos and were wanted dead by some countries. There had been a price on their heads. They also thought Jonathan and my lives would be better without them.

In the hospital they were taken to they bribed the doctors to announce them dead then changed their names and moved half way across the world. They didn't plan on Sebastian reaching me, training me whilst I was in care. They hadn't planned on Jonathan and I being split up either. There had been many flaws to their plan but it was the only one they had had and they were desperate. I read through the folder with all their information. They were currently being held in custody of the CIA. I had the right to interview them, question them, scream at them, shout at them and generally be as rude as I liked due to what they had done to me. I was going to wait until Jonathan had visited them to go because a) I didn't want to meet Jonathan there as that would lead to b) him finding out about my job and c) getting angry at me for d) disappearing for four years because of it. It would be confusing and emotional which I didn't do. I don't do emotions. I made exceptions when I was with the Lightwoods and Jace but that was it.

I put the folder in my desk drawer and locked it. Standing, I stretched and started to walk to the front door where there was an insistent pounding. I opened the door to see Izzy.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I grabbed my zip up, drawstring hoodie and threw it on over my cheer leading outfit. It was a black short skirt with gold triangles in the fabric. The top came to just above my belly button and was black too. It had a golden lion on the boob zone and a thin gold stripe down each side seam. I was sure that they had placed the school symbol, the lion, over the boob zone on purpose. I was also wearing my black Nike trainers with neon pink laces. All the cheerleaders had different neon colour laces. My hair was in a high pony tail. Overall I was ok with that outfit but it was awkward when boys stared at your boobs and but a lot. Izzy's car was downstairs, outside my apartment block. I sat in the passenger and we drove to the school. It was a home game. The opposing team were coming to us.

Izzy and I arrived at school and went to the girls locker rooms. The cheer leaders were meeting there. I hung my jacket up and put my key in the compartment in my phone case. I then put the case back on my phone and put my phone in my bra. Izzy looked at me and bit her lip.

"Really?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving my phone I here, alone. Or my keys." I told her. Izzy quickly did the same and I smirked. She rolled her eyes at me and we headed out onto the field. We started to stretch. We were in the middle of the field with the other cheerleaders and the players on the opposing team wolf whistled at us. I flipped them off and they laughed.

"I like feisty!" One of them shouted. Izzy and I finished stretching, teasing the boys by bending over and showing our boobs and buts more than we needed to. A few of the guys started to head over to us. I looked at Izzy. She was glaring at the players.

"Show us what you can do ladiez," he said, pronouncing the s as a z and dragging it out. I shivered, uncomfortably.

"Handspring race!" One of the cheerleaders called. Yes we did races. Yes we were immature. Yes we were children at heart.

"Who's the champ?" The players asked. Some of the cheerleaders were sluts and they pushed their boobs up and flirted.

"Phin is!" Izzy said.

"Funny name for a girl," one guy said. I flipped my pony tail over my shoulder.

"It's a nick name," I told them and started my handsprings. I went around the group and then hand springed all the way back to my teams bleachers. Izzy followed me.

We did the routine, I was the flyer. I was thrown up a lot. We did more complicated moves than the other teams cheer leaders. We were the better cheer squad but who were the better football team? The game started. It was full of excitement and loud, cheering comments from both crowds. My sharp eyes scanned the bleachers, looking for any threats. I found none. We won the game. Jace was the one to score the winning goal. Alistair came up to me after the game had finished.

"Hey Serephina. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the after party with me?" He asked. "There's a private one at Oliver's house for the footballers and cheer leaders." He said. Oliver was the team captain. I didn't really know the guy but still... It would help me get close to Alistair. Perhaps I could get him drunk and get the information that way.

"Yeah, sure!" I said.

"I'll pick you up in an hour, ok?" He asked. I nodded and went to find Izzy. She dropped me home.

I had a quick shower and chose my clothes. I put on some denim shorts with a sheer pale pink top tucked into the top. I put on my leather jacket with studs on the lapels and then blow dried my hair. It fell in soft waves down my back. I found my Stars and Stripes head band and put it on, pulling my hair out from one side. It looked like the headband that lady Gaga wore in her video, telephone. When I was finished I put on some mascara and eyeliner.

I had time to read through Alistair's file again. Ugh, he had been arrested for rape before as well. I just hope he wouldn't try anything on me for both our sakes. There was a knock on the door and I pulled on my black converse and answered it.

"Hey Serephina. You look amazing" he said. I smiled and grabbed my phone. I had concealed a gun down the back of my shorts. The safety was on but its presence made me feel safer.

When we got to Oliver's house there wasn't any music going. It was silent, a few lights on. I looked at Alistair confused. He pushed me through the door. Everyone was sat on the floor in a circle.

"Hey guys, we were about to play truth or dare." Oliver said. I sat by Izzy and Alistair. He put his arm around me.

"Jace, truth or dare," Oliver said. Jace smirked and my insides twisted.

"Dare."

"Let Serephina give you a lap dance," he said. Jace nodded and I pulled off my shoes. Pain echoed across his face and I blinked away tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace's POV:

A few rounds later and people were starting to loose their clothes.

"Phin, truth or dare," Alistair asked. I'm certain that Serephina was Clary but the way she acting made me confused. I was trying to give her space but she had started to flirt with Alistair. I hated him. My fists clenched as Cla-Serephina answered.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to cartwheel down the street," he said. Alistair was going tame on this one. I gritted my teeth. Clary smirked and ran outside. There was a scream and clapping from some bystanders.

She ran back in and smirked. She sat down by Alistair and Izzy. I wondered how Izzy was so blind. It had to be Clary. A few more rounds and Izzy had swapped clothes with Alice, Oliver's girlfriend. I had ketchup in my hair and Clary was the only one with all her clothes on. Her phone started to ring.

"Answer it on speaker," Oliver said. "It's the rules." Clary paled slightly but did so.

"Hi Patrick," she said.

"Hey CM," he said. "Where are you?"

"I'm with my friends," She said cautiously, some underlying message in her voice.

"Ok, we have a meeting tommorow," he said. "How's it going?"

"What?"

"The boy..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm with him too," she winked at Alistair who blew her a kiss. I felt sick.

"Put me on speaker," Patrick said.

"Done," Serephina lied.

"Hey, Alistair? Stay away from Serephina!" He said. Alistair sniggered.

"And what if I don't want to stay away?" He asked, standing and pulling Serephina against him roughly. She let out a squeak.

"Oh," Patrick let out a dark laugh, "She can handle herself," with that he hung up. Clary-Serephina pulled away from Alistair with a coy smile. It didn't reach her eyes which were as sharp as razors.

Serephina sat down by me and I had to sit on my hands to stop myself from putting my arm around her.

"Jace, t or d?" Serephina asked me.

"Dare," I winked at her. She grinned, evilly. "Come with me," she grabbed me by the loops of my jeans and pulled me to the kitchen. She shut the door and spun to face me.

"You know." She said simply. "You know that it's me,"

"Yes," I said, my heart squeezing. Clary sighed.

"In that case..." She stuck her head under the tap untill the White washed out and the red returned. My red head was back. Clary grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hair, pilling it on top of her head.

"You can't tell anyone who I am and who I work for," she said. I nodded. "It would ruin the mission," she said. I nodded again. I caught Clary by the waist and spun her towards me. Her hands landed on my chest and our faces were centimetres apart. I lent forward and closed the gap. Our lips moved against each other's in a familiar motion. My heart beat sped up, I had been waiting for four years for this. We pulled back after a bit for air. Clary gasped and lent her head on my bare chest.

"We should probably go back in," she said. I nodded, breathlessly. We walked back in and they looked at us expectantly.

"What did you two do?" Alistair asked jealously. Clary smirked and we sat, side by side. They eyed the towel on Clary's head.

"Oliver! T or d man?" I asked.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to kiss the hottest girl here," I said. Oliver smirked and stood up. I glared at him as he headed over to us. He bent and pecked Clary on the lips. She gagged and buried her face in my neck.

"Ew!" She cringed. I shoved Oliver away and he grinned at me.

"Serephina?" He asked.

"Dare!" Clary said quickly.

"Take the towel off. Let's see what you've done," he said. Clary froze.

"It's ok," I said. The group looked confused as she took a deep breath. With one final glance at Izzy she pulled the towel off.


	7. Chapter 7

Jace's POV:

Izzy went white, her mouth hanging open.

"Why'd you ruin it?" Alistair asked savagely. "It was amazing and you had to fucking dye it!" His voice grew louder. I pulled Clary into my chest. Her damp hair fell to her waist in tangles.

"I didn't ruin it!" Clary said.

"Serephina!" Oliver gasped. The others looked shocked at the vivid red colour. A second later Izzy had launched herself at Clary. She was crying.

"How could you? Four years! Four fucking years!" Izzy cried. Clary hugged her, starting to cry too.

"I'm sorry Iz," she managed to choke out.

Everyone else was confused. Clary pulled away from Izzy. She grabbed mine and Izzy's hands.

"Come on," she dragged us to the front of the house. We got in my car and I drove back to Clary's apartment.

"You can't tell anyone, ok Iz?" Clary asked. Izzy nodded and wiped a tear away. "And you both have to keep calling me Serephina," she added.

"Gotcha," I said and Izzy silently agreed. We dropped Izzy home on the way to Clary's. When it was just us I couldn't resist anymore. I leant over and kissed her. Our lips moved against each other's. I parted Clary's mouth with mine and the tip of my tongue touched Clary's tongue. After a bit we pulled back.

"Will you be staying at mine tonight?" She asked.

"Is that even a question?" I answered. Clary laughed.

"No,"

We pulled up at Clary's apartment block and got out the car. Hurriedly we headed up to her apartment. It was huge and had Clary's marks all over it. As soon as the door shut behind us, my mouth was on Clary's. I pushed her against the wall, hitching her legs up around my waist. She pulled away and I looked at her confused. She pulled something out the back of her shorts and dropped it on the floor. It was a gun. I couldn't care less about that at the second. Clary pulled my mouth back down to hers and we started to kiss again. Clary was the air to my drowning self. The sun to my rainy day. I needed her and wanted her. It was entirely selfish for the reason that I wanted her but selfless in the fact that if she wanted to leave me then I would let her. I would let her do anything and I wouldn't stop her. Not once. I carried Clary down the hall to her bedroom. I sat on the bed, her in my lap.

Clary's fingers trailed down my arms and to the hem of my shirt. Her fingers grazed my abs and I shivered. Clary pulled my top off, her hands trailing across my chest. Her fingers reached for my belt and I slid my hands down her waist until they found the skin below her top. My hands pulled her top off, my fingers tracing one of the scars. There were less than I remembered. I deepened the kiss, pulling a moan from Clary's throat. God I loved that sound.

"Your so beautiful," I whispered against her lips. "And your mine," I pulled on the loops of her shorts and pulled her closer to me, her body bowing against mine. Clary's thumb slid over the button of my jeans, popping it open. I froze.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want her to rush into this just because. Clary nodded.

"I've never been more sure in my life!"

With that she undid my jeans and pushed them down my legs. I kicked them off and they landed on the floor along with all our other clothes.

"Your wearing too many clothes Clary," I whisper and started to undo her shorts. When they came off we were left in our underwear.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," I said back and felt her smile against my lips as I undid her bra.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary's POV:

I woke up to Jace trailing his fingers over my back lightly. I yawned and turned over to face him.

"Morning," he said and leant in to kiss me slowly. He pulled back after a second and I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"We have to get up," he said and I groaned, burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"Why?" I whined. Jace chuckled, brushing my bare back with his fingers. They slowed down when they came to the scar. I bit my lip.

"It doesn't make you any less beautiful," he said and kissed my nose. I closed my eyes.

"How can you want me? You deserve so much better." I told him. He growled and my eyes flew open.

"You, Clary, are the only thing I want. The only thing I need. You are beautiful and I'm never letting you go again," he said and kissed me fiercely. When he pulled back he grinned. "Now we have to get up for school."

I groaned but swung myself out of bed. Jace whistled.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he replied and I smiled before pulling on some underwear. They were red and lacy. Jace whistled again. I pulled on some black jeans and a white crop top with long sleeves. I put my leather jacket on top of that. I walked out the room and found some of the clothes that the other agents had left behind when they had came to stay. I passed them to Jace and he pulled them on.

We grabbed breakfast and Jace drove us to his so he could grab his bag. Izzy was driving herself today. When we pulled into the parking lot Jace turned to me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"It's just another hair colour. People dye their hair all the time," I told him and he raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open. Jace held my hand as we started to walk towards the building.

"Is that Serephina?"

"She's with Jace? He hasn't been with anyone,"

"What's she done to her hair?" And so on. We saw Alistair and he was seething. His friends were trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. He was glaring at us evilly. I smiled innocently and his glare became positively inhuman.

Jace and I walked to our first class when the bell rang. We sat next to each other. Throughout the lecture Jace's hand kept creeping on to my knee. I pushed it away a few times but when it became apparent he wouldn't stop then I let him keep it there.

When the bell rang we stood. There was a tugging on my hair and then someone grabbed a fistful. I cried out and turned around to see Alistair.

"Why did you dye it red?" He asked in disgust.

"Actually I dyed it white. The red's natural," I smirked at his expression. He twisted the section of my hair that he held and I smacked him.

"What is going on here?" The teacher asked, making his way over to us.

"Alistair, let go of Serephina's hair. Serephina, why did you dye it?" Alistair released my hair and I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everyone presume that I dyed it?" I asked, checking to see if any hair has come out.

"Because it was white and now it is red," the teacher stated the obvious.

"It's possible that the White colour was dye and the red is natural," I told him, shouldering my bag and walking off, holding Jace's hand.

All day people remarked on my hair. God! It was just a hair colour. I wonder how people would react if some one shaved their head. In one lesson the teacher had said to

Jace,

"You look happier Jace. Has something happened to you?" Jace had laughed

"No. I just have my beautiful girlfriend with me," the teacher had awwed and left us to it then.

When we got to the car at the end of the day Jace turned to me.

"Max has a talent show later. Will you come?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jace smiled and kissed me lightly.

"It starts in half an hour, we have to go straight there," Jace said. I nodded and we got in the car. Izzy drove behind us as we headed to Max's school.

When we pulled up there was a crowd of parents and friends there. Jace, Izzy and I found some seats near the front and sat. The show started and Mayrse and Robert slipped in late. I sunk down in my seat and they didn't see me. I let out a sigh of relief. It would be too complicated. The head teacher opens the show. There were girls with pig tails singing. Girls dancing. Boys telling jokes. Boys street dancing. When one of the boys did a routine a bit like the one I had shown Aki I cheered loudly. They boy winked at me. I laughed. He was about 10. Finally it was Max's turn. He walked on to the stage wearing black clothes and a blue starry Cape. He had a top hat on and carried a wand. He looked towards the audience nervously.

"Oh god," Jace muttered. "He gets real bad stage fright!"

"Go Max!" I yelled. Some of the parents sniggered. Max looked towards me and went white. He started to walk towards me and pulled me up on the stage.

"I'm Max the Magnificent and this is my assistant." He introduced us. I'm bit my lip and caught Mayrse's eye. She started to mutter something to Robert.

"You look a bit cold, maybe you could use a scarf!" Max said to me and pulled a scarf out of no where. I smiled as he dropped the scarf around my neck. Max continued to juggle and pull rabbits out of his hat. He sawed me in half which I wasn't too pleased about but he put me back together again.

At the end I lifted Max up.

"The Magnificent Max everyone!" The crowd erupted in cheers. I high fived Max and tried to put him down. He held onto my leg and wouldn't let go. Mayrse and Robert rushed up to the front and pulled Max into a hug. Jace hugged me from behind and I snuggled into his chest.

"Excuse me!" I pulled away from Jace and looked around to see the head teacher.

"Yes?"

"How do you know Max Lightwood?" He asked. "For security reasons of course," I frowned. Max ran up to us.

"She's my brother girlfriend," he said and I swung him into my arms. "And she used to live with us,"

"Ah. So you are the cause of the letter?" My blood ran cold.

"What letter?"

"The letter with the threat to Max on it," he whispered. I froze.

"Did it say who it was from?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"It was signed S.V" he told me. My eyes glazed over and I put Max down.

"When did you receive this letter?" I asked.

"Last week!" The man said, confused.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Patrick's number.

"I have a lead..."


	9. Chapter 9

Clary's POV:

I had taken the letter from the head teacher. I was meeting the other CIA members now.

"CM, your case on Emil will be passed onto Jessamine." Patrick said. Jessamine nodded and I shot her a quick smile which she returned.

"This letter to Max Lightwood is very important. We have gotten forensics on it and it's definitely from Sebastian," Patrick confirmed. I but my lip and flicked through the folder in front of me.

Sebastian was last seen in California going around our old house. He was still after me. I was given a double 0 in front of my agent number. I was agent 004, licensed to kill. The other agents made fun of me, calling me double 0 Clary. It was purely because I was the youngest agent to ever receive the double 0.

For now we couldn't do anything. We just had to lie low until he surfaced again or Jessamine could get the information out of Emil. Jessamine already went to the same school. She had been enrolled with me to be a back up for my mission. Now it was passed onto her we would be talking a lot more. Emil had been flirting with her which would have its uses.

"Any questions before we finish?" Patrick asked.

"What if I have to sleep with Emil?" Jessamine complained. The others laughed but I felt her pain. I had been afraid of that when first accepting the mission.

"You must do what you have to do to get the information. If sleeping with the suspect is what you have to do then do it you must," Patrick concluded. The meeting ended and we left through Pandemonium. I found Jace on the dance floor. He was surrounded by girls but dancing with Izzy instead. I smiled, grabbing their hands and pulling them out the club. When we got in the car my smile faded.

I was going back to Robert and Mayrse now. I wasn't moving in but I was going to see them. Hopefully they wouldn't kill me. It had been four years. Jace squeezed my hand. Izzy was in the back seat.

"Ready?" He asked when we pulled up to the house. I started to chew my lip. Jace pulled it out from under my teeth and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"No," I said and sighed. "Let's get this over with!" I climbed out the car and walked up to the door. It opened before I could knock and I was pulled into a hug by Mayrse.

"Clary! My god! I knew it was you that night at Max's talent show!" She pulled back and cupped my face, examining it. "You look pale. Have you been eating properly. You must start to come around more," Mayrse babbled. I laughed.

"It's good to see you too!" I told her. She smiled Robert walked in from another room.

"Does anyone know how to work the micro- Clary?" He stopped half way through the sentence.

"The micro-Clary?" Jace asked and snorted. "You are pretty small," he teased. I elbowed him and he shut up. I took one look at Roberts face and stopped smiling. His face was red.

"Four years girl! Four years! Do you have any idea what you did to this family? We weren't the same after you left," he said. I waited for the yelling but was surprised when I was pulled into a hug. I couldn't breath.

"Dad, let her go. Your suffocating her!" Izzy squealed. I was let go and I hinged at the waist, my hands on my knees, as I caught my breath.

"Sorry!" Robert looked sheepish.

"Where's your stuff Clary? You're moving back in with us aren't you?" Mayrse asked, her arm around Roberts waist.

"Actually I have my own flat..." I trailed off at the look on Mayrse's face. "It would be safer for you! Plus I have to go out at all hours to god knows where," I bit my lip. Mayrse nodded slowly.

"If that's what you wish then you must do it. But you're always welcome here Clary. We won't ever turn you away."


	10. Chapter 10

Aki was sitting on his balcony, watching the clouds slowly drift across the blue sky. As he sat he thought about the family next door. The Lightwoods. They had evidently lost someone important to them but when that Serephina girl was with them they seemed to forget. Izzy had explained how the girl had left to keep them safe, that some guy was after her. Aki sighed. The guy was very dangerous apparently.

Aki heard a voice and turned around to see Izzy walking to the tree. She was on her phone. She sat in the shade of the tree, her sunglasses covering her eyes.

"...yes I know." She sighed and frowned. "Calm it Jace! She'll be here in a minute, besides as it goes she'll probably be the one looking after me. Not the other way... No! You don't need to come home! Don't you even dare! I'm spending time with my best friend and you aren't ruining that for me." She told the other person. After a moment she hung up. She dropped her phone on the floor besides her, crossed her arms behind her head and leant back against the trunk of the tree.

Why was she so protective? Aki wondered. He shifted to get up when some of the leaves rustled. Izzy looked up and caught Aki's gaze.

"Hey," She called. "We're you spying on me?" Aki shook his head.

"Nope. I'd never spy on anyone." He informed her as the back door opened. Serephina walked out into the garden but this time she had red hair.

"Who's spying on who?" She asked, unrolling a piece of paper. Izzy jumped up and ran to Serephina, squealing.

"Clary!" She yelled and caught the other girl in a tight hug. "Your boyfriend nearly came back he was so worried about you!" She teased and Aki felt confused. Serephina pulled away and hissed something to Izzy who paled considerably.

"I thought they were dead." Izzy said which added to Aki's confusion. Thought who were dead?

"But they're not!" Serephina wailed and tears fell from her eyes. She didn't come across as the type of girl who would cry. Aki was shocked.

"I... I got the... The results from the DNA test. It's them." Serephina wiped her tears away. "They left me for more than 10 years and now they want to waltz back into my life! It's not fair! They got away safely and I had to deal with the prick to get any infomation." She shouted. Izzy tried to calm her friend but it wasn't working. A twinge of something was felt in Aki's stomach. He turned and went back to his house, shutting the doors firmly behind him.


End file.
